I left my heart with her, and it's killing me
by Kenta Arannel
Summary: When Edward left Bella in New Moon, what actually happened to him? What happened when he went to the Volturi? I know that there are several retellings of New Moon from Epov, but this is focusing on the visit to the Volturi. Please read!


**How did Edward's visit to the Volturi actually go? Was there any particular reason for _Rosalie _letting him know? Since SMeyer decided not to tell us (so far), I decided to have a go.**

**I know that there have been several NewMoon stories in Epov, but this is only really focusing on the Volturi part. This is set a few months before Bella jumps off a cliff.**

**This chapter is really short, but it's only a sort of beginner (but not a prologue). Thank you for reading.**

* * *

**Epov**

I guess it was inevitable. But looking round at the blank faces of my family, anyone could see that there was a shadow hanging over us. Consuming all of our hopes and leaving us dead-ridden. All because of her. You didn't need to be a mind reader to know this.

We were gathered around the dining room table. Carlisle and Esme sat at the head, with Alice and Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie, and me. There was one spare place. The telltale chair, always alerting us to the fact that there was one member of our family missing. _Bella._ Such a beautiful name - such a beautiful person. What I wouldn't give to have her here, now. But it was for her own safety she wasn't. She would forget us, and move on. She would think that we were only a fantasy. She would marry someone else, and have beautiful children… Even though I couldn't, I felt like I had a lump in my throat.

"_I hope he doesn't mind too much. But we have to move. The family down the road are getting suspicious. I hope Rose doesn't put up much of a fight either…" _That was Esme, only worrying about us as usual.

"_I wish I could make Alice feel better. She's been like a rain cloud ever since we had to leave her. And it's all my fault…"_ Jasper's thoughts were not making me feel any better. And what did he mean, it was all his fault? He wasn't the one her blood sang to. He wasn't the one who had been in love with and then left a human. I gave a small growl towards Jasper, who glared back at me.

"_I hope this meeting goes ok. I know that Esme dear does rather value her table… And I hope Rosalie or Edward don't feel too bad_"Carlisle, as ever, was acting the role of our father.

All of our thoughts were drenched in the misery of _her_. My love, not being here.

It's for her own good, Edward, her own good. I had to keep telling myself this.

Of course, there was one person who couldn't care less about Bella not being here _"Why can't we just get this stupid meeting over with? I hope we don't have to move again. I wonder if my hair's still straight." _I glared at Rosalie.

Carlisle, needlessly, cleared his throat.

"OK. We are going to move again, and I was thinking somewhere in Norway. Somewhere secluded enough, but still civilised. Any thoughts?"

Sure enough, there was a mixed response from my family.

"_What! Moving again! No. I refuse. I've just started to settle down, and we are moving to Norway. Norway. I bet they don't even have good shops over there." _I snorted. Did Rosalie even care for Emmet, her mate?

"_Cool! Seals! And penguins! And polar bears! It's a while since I fought with one of those."_ I snorted - trust Emmet.

"Emmet, there aren't polar bears, or penguins in Norway." I said.

He only scowled at me then put his arm around Rose. "You OK, baby?" he asked.

Rosalie pushed Emmet's hand off her and glared at Carlisle. "We're only moving because of him. Poor Edward and his human girlfriend. Why can't he just grow up! He's a hundred years old, for goodness sake!" And with that, she flounced out of the room.

Emmet looked round apologetically. "Sorry," he said. "I think Norway's a great idea. I'll try to make Rose come around." And with that he jumped up to follow Rose.

"_I know it's tricky, son. But Norway is far away, you can forget about it more easily_." Trust Carlisle to have picked Norway just because of me.

"_I hope Rose comes around. And Edward looks so unhappy…" _Poor Esme, having to deal with all of us. And it was as nearly as bad leaving Bella for her as it was for me. She felt like she had lost a daughter, which was like a rip through the heart. I put a fake smile on my face, just for her benefit.

"Alice? Jasper? What do you think?" Carlisle asked.

"Sure, it'll be great!" Alice replied, with fake enthusiasm. I couldn't read what was on her mind, because she was blocking me. With that she stood up, then walked out of the room at human pace, Jasper trailing behind.

I stood up, gave a nod to Carlisle, then went to my room. To think about _her_.

* * *

**(I'm norwegian)**

**Did you like it? And can somone tell me how to improve? Please?**

**K**


End file.
